


And yet I'm going on

by AgapantoBlu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Adoption, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6424333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgapantoBlu/pseuds/AgapantoBlu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moving on from what they had was hard, but now he was doing better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

_**And yet I'm moving on** _

 

"Careful, Tetsuo. Don't run."

For as much as he tried to sound scolding, Akashi couldn’t help the fondness in his voice as he held tightly on the tiny chubby hands of the kid walking in front of him. Well, ‘walking’ maybe was a bit of an exaggeration, but the ten-months-old toddler was putting so much effort in moving his legs on and on, constantly laughing in pure bliss at his accomplishments, that his father couldn’t put him down in any way.

Tetsuo was gurgling satisfied sounds and shaking his hands as if to free them from his dad’s grip, but Seijuro knew better. Last time his son had been so excited, he had ran straight into a piece of furniture as soon as he’d been left to his own.

The kid lift his head and stared at his father’s face with big blue eyes and a tuff of blondish-brownish hair. It was no wonder he didn’t resemble the man since he had been adopted, but in the big size of his sparking eyes Akashi could see another pair of irises, both the same deep blue of cornflowers, and he smiled while bending to smack a loud kiss on the kid’s forehead, making him burst out in loud laughters that filled the house.

Akashi smiled when he heard someone, in the other room, being infected by the powerful laughter, but then Tetsuo resumed his march and he was forced to follow.

“Shall we go to mom, Tetsuo?” he offered, in a attempt to divert the kid’s attention, as soon as he noticed him eyeing the stairs for the upper floor. He was sure they could attempt climbing when his son was a bit firmer on his legs.

Tetsuo probably couldn’t realize how weird the word ‘mom’ could be in a household of only males, but he had attached the word to a face without questions and suddenly he giggled again and changed his direction completely.

Seijuro smiled in spite of his aching back. It had been at least an hour and a half since when Tetsuo had woken up with a desire for adventure and his father hadn’t let go of his hands once, accepting in his mind his fate to be called an overprotective parent once more by Satsuki, when she would come over that night for dinner — with Riko on her tails — and force him to get one desperately needed massage. He knew he was probably exaggerating, but he was always so busy at the companies, working for his father as the man was still so fiercely against him and his new family, that when he could finally get a day off he couldn’t help but spend it with his son. And domestic accidents were the last thing he wanted to deal with.

“Slow down, Tetsuo.” he called, but chuckling a bit, “Mom is not going anywhere.”

Tetsuo made a disappointed noise as he pulled at his father’s hands once more, gurgling something that seemed like a demand to hurry up, and Seijuro rolled his eyes but complied.

He let the kid chose the path and Tetsuo tried to use a hand, even if still engulfed in the man’s one, to point at a pair of sparkling blue eyes and the bright smile of a nineteen-year-old with messy blue hair.

Akashi smiled as he left his son’s hands to pick him up by his waist and carry him. Tetsuo squealed in delight as he reached for his father’s cheeks and tried to grab them — his favorite game as of lately —, Seijuro only absent-mindedly trying to stop him with the hand he wasn’t using to rest his weight on.

Akashi stared at the blue eyes looking over them and smiled a bit, but this time it was different and probably even Tetsuo realized because he stopped playing to turn and watch too.

Tetsuya was beautiful with a hand holding his hair as a strong wind messed them up and the other showing a peace sign, his usually blank face forgotten somewhere on the sand like their towels and bags. The sea beside him was the same shade of his eyes and his hair melted with the background sky, yet he shone in his white shirt and blue swimming trunks. He was so pale he would surely get burned later, but in that moment he looked like the picture of happiness.

Akashi moved his free fingers to his kid’s hair as he kissed his temple, averting his gaze for a bit and bilking maybe a couple times too many. He inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of cookies his son had still on from the early mess of breakfast. He almost giggle at the thought.

“Ma-ma!”

Akashi flinched slightly, his body both shocked yet firmly aware of the precious weight in his arms, and pulled his head back to stare at his kid, who in return was looking at the picture on the drawer, hands pointing at it as if it was the most obvious answer to…who knew which question Tetsuo had felt the need to answer to.

“Ma-ma?” he repeated, this time looking at Akashi for confirmation, arms spread questioningly.

This time, Akashi smiled.

“Yes.” he murmured, ever so slowly, kissing his son’s face once again, cookies scent sticking to him too, “Yes, Tetsuo. That’s Mama.”

He closed his eyes feeling Tetsuo wriggling, happy for the praise, against his chest, then he turned to stare at Tetsuya in that old photo of their teens days. His son took advantage of the moment to turn and leave slobbery kisses on his clavicle, fists pulling at his shirt and revealing more skin.

Akashi let him do, caressing his back with his free hand, as he kept on looking at the picture and the black ribbon adorning it’s corner, even as he heard the muffled sound of socked steps approaching him. Arms circled his waist from behind as soft lips left a —  _dry_  — kiss on his left cheek, allowing Tetsuo to keep on mashing his right one with his hands.

“Mama was incredibly beautiful, just like Papa.”

Seijuro savored the contact, instinctively leaning into it for a moment, and allowed it to chase away the familiar old pain of loss. He took a deep breath and mustered all of his strength to move on once more, and to do so he turned.

“You’ve crumbles all over your mouth,” he accused as he brushed his cheek clean and built up a glare that still came out half-hearted when his eyes met the softness of chocolate-colored hair and eyes, “ _again_.”

Shigehiro laughed sheepishly, his voice yet another thing Akashi had leant to love with time, and he scratched his nape not even bothering with an apology. Tetsuo found it all funny and wriggled once more, calling for his “Dad” and his “Papa” and forcing Akashi to fix his grip on him and to get distracted long enough for Ogiwara to slip his hand in his lover’s red locks and met their lips.

With honest feelings, Seijuro returned the kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is to be collocated chronologically before the first one. I'm going backward, so Tetsuo is still not even in sight and Tetsuya just died.

 

**_Chapter 2_ **

 

Akashi didn't know what to think when he met those soft hazel eyes. He didn't know what to say, what to do, what was happening.  
  
He didn't even know how he had fallen in Ogiwara's bed screaming loudly Tetsuya's name.  
  
Guilty washed over him like a tsunami, killing all the remnants of sleepy dizzyiness and post-orgasmic daze, stiffening his body as memories overwhelmed him.

 

_"We will all miss him, Akashi-kun."_

 

He rolled on his back, escaping the stare of the other man and ignoring the way the sweaty blankets clung to his naked legs. He would normally found it gross, but right now he thought the most disgusting thing in the whole room was he himself.

 

_"Oi, Akashi, hang in there, okay? You know Tetsu would want that..."_

 

Tetsuya would want that, really? Would Tetsuya want for his lover to leave after the end of his funeral and go straight from his grave to another's apartment? Akashi didn't think so.

 

_"Akashicchi, we're all here for you, you know? Do not hesitate calling, any day at any time."_

 

Tetsuya must be so disappointed in him. Such a long time together, the whole war against the disease, all those declarations of love; and Akashi had disrespect them all so blatantly.

 

_"Akashi, whatever you may need, we don't mind helping. Things like these need time to be elaborated..."_

 

Time, yes. He really had needed a lot of time, uh? Ogiwara didn't even had to woo him. He had barely had to go up to him after the ceremony and offer him a ride and Akashi had just told him to drive to his place instead, that was just how cheap Seijuro had been without Kuroko.

 

_"Aka-chin, will you be all right?"_

 

No. He wouldn't. He wasn't.  
  
He pressed an arm askew on his eyes, both his fists clenched as he strived not to cry for something he had only himself to blame for.  
  
"I'm the wor-"  
  
"Don't."  
  
Akashi blinked, turning his head slowly to escape the white wall and lay his eyes on the melancholic face on the pillow just beside his head.  
  
Ogiwara looked tired, but of a deeper kind of tiredness than the simple post-sex exhaustion. His brown eyes were soft but wrinkled at their corners, his lips bent in a self deprecating yet at the same time reassuring smile. Akashi wondered how he could do that.  
  
"You were his boyfriend and you're in someone else's bed on the day of his funeral," Shigehiro stated, merciless, and Seijuro jerked at the pang of pain he felt. "I was his best friend and I'm fucking his boyfriend on the day of his funeral." Those brown eyes went even darker. "I'm not sure which one of us is the worst."  
  
That didn't make anything better, the opposite.   
  
Akashi was never one for weakness, he refused to let anybody see him vulnerable and up until then Tetsuya had been the only one to be allowed to stand with him as he crumbled down to let go of the pressure and the only one to help him rebuild himself. But when Kuroko had been too weak to shoulder anything, barely his own breathing, Seijuro had started building up pressure, pain, fear, desperation, everything he refused to show his lover. And Ogiwara had watched him doing so.  
  
When tears filled his eyes, he hid his face in the other's chest.  
  
Shigehiro held him silencing his own sobs in the vicious grip on his teeth on his lower lip.

 

_"Seijuro-kun, you're not okay, I can see that. Promise me you'll go easy on yourself once I'll be gone, okay?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll make this a long-fic?, I'll stop here? Who knows...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.
> 
> And, uh, yeah, if you want to know more:
> 
> -Ogiwara had a one-sided crush on Kuroko, whose boyfriend was Akashi.  
> -Kuroko was diagnosed with an incurable disease in his twenties.  
> -Both Seijuro and Shigehiro tried their best to be by his side and help him through, but in the end he died after some months (more than a year).  
> -As they both shared love for Tetsuya and spent time with him during the worst moments, Akashi and Ogiwara grew first to accept each other, then close friends when they helped each other after Kuroko’s death.  
> -They fell in love with each other around a year or more after that.  
> -They got married and adopted a kid, whom they named Tetsuo (“Wise Man”) in Kuroko’s memory.  
> -They keep a photo of Tetsuya in their living room and it was Tetsuo who started to call him “Mom”, who knew why, after some time he started calling Ogiwara and Akashi “Papa” and “Daddy”.  
> -Momoi and Riko are a couple, but also all the other members of the GoM are often over to see the kid and help the couple with him.  
> -The Seirin guys basically adopted the two of them through Riko and now Hyuuga and Teppei are like some kind of bickering grandparents fussing over even the littlest thing, like Akashi working too much or Ogiwara and his damn crumbles.  
> -Seijuro and Shigehiro had come to terms with the fact that for the both of them Kuroko is someone they could never forget and they won’t pretend they wouldn’t be together or that they wouldn’t fight each other to have him if he were still alive.  
> -But _he’s not._


End file.
